


A Little Hostage Situation

by xXFrankenHeartXx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Choose Your Own Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx
Summary: It was supposed to be just a regular deviant case. So how did Hank end up helping someone give birth?





	1. Oh Shit! That's a Baby!

"Lieutenant, we've gotten another deviant case."

"Fuck! Two in one fucking day! Can this one wait till I get some goddamn sleep, Connor?"

It was already 3 in the morning when they returned from their last case that seems to have hit a dead end.

"I'm afraid not lieutenant. A deviant has taken at least 5 women to an abandoned warehouse and is making threats to kill them. It's being considered a hostage situation and I was pro-"

"Shut up Connor. Let's just fucking go." He was tired, sore, and way to fucking sober for this shit.

When they finally made it to the warehouse it was definitely abandoned a long time ago. There wasn't any other buildings for miles. All the windows were shattered and the wood was rotting away.

The first thing that they could hear before even getting out of the car was a harsh high pitch scream that was no doubt a scream of utter pain.

"Shit!"

Hank was out and looking for a vantage point before Connor even realized that the car was unlocked. He was quick to follow as his processors finally caught up.

"Shut up! Nobody is going to hear you so why scream. You're hurting my audio processors so shut it before I kill you."

Connor was already analyzing the deviants voice to see what model the android was.

"Lieutenant, the voice doesn't seem to register correctly with the deviants processors the voice sounds like it's a PL600 but I'm sure even you can recognize the static when it speaks. It's not a PL600."

"Yeah. I fucking noticed. Hurry up and do that programming shit that you do." He really just wanted to get this over with.

"For once the best course of action would be what you refer to as "barging in there and fucking shit up.""

He stared at one of the old rotting warehouse side doors. "Fuck it." He turned sideways and shoved his shoulder into the door and Connor watched the door crumble against Hank's weight.

"DPD! Everyone put your hands where I can fucking see them!" He was way too tired to care about saying the whole entire proper protocol but he wasn't tired enough to realize that this hostage situation was far worse than they thought it was.

"Go ahead and shoot me."

They could both see clearly now that the deviant had fresh blue and red blood on them. The android was unstable. It's parts were wrong it was a complete concoction of multiple different android pieces.

"I'm only going to die anyway. So is every one of these sluts who wanted to increase their so called superior race. Look at them fat with something that was only put there by a humans filthy cock. We can't reproduce! Were dying because humans like you kill us! This demonstration isn't going to do anything about that! So go ahead and shoot me! Cause if you don't this bitch dies!"

The deviant had a gun to a woman's temple. She was shaking from fear and pain. Hank knew he was going to get something added to his disciplinary file for this but he was going to risk not only her life but the life she was so obviously carrying.

The shot rang out painfully in his ears but watching the hunk of metal fall to the ground lifeless was worth whatever shit Fowler decides to give him.

"Lieutenant, you know that is going to give you another addition to your disciplinary file, correct?" Connor had not even taken his own gun out of its holster.

"Connor. Do you really think I give a fuck?" Before Connor could even reply the woman who was sitting on the ground screamed again in agonizing pain.

"Connor call an ambulance. See which of the mothers are in the worst shape and get them on first. I can tell right now some might not make it." They both could see multiple pools of red blood that stained the floor.

"I'll take care of her until she can get to the hospital. She seems to look okay."

Connor just nodded and walked off to gather the other mothers in the dirty building. Hank was by the woman's side in minutes. As another scream left her this time though she screamed words. Words Hank knew were going to be true.

"This baby is not waiting any longer."

Hank sat down next to her and took her hand gently. "Is this your firstborn?" He spoke gently trying to help her stay calm between contractions.

"Yeah and it fucking hurts." She was already sweating heavily.

"What's your name?" He was trying to distract her from the pain but knowing that it would only work for so long.

"Madelynn Thompson. What's yours?" She asked quietly before the pain washed over her again. Hank was polite and waited patiently for her contraction to subside before answering.

"Hank. Although if you asked my partner he would probably say my entire fucking title."

"What is your title? Sorry if I seem to be rude but if you're going to be looking at my fucking vagina within the next 10 minutes I wanna at least get to know you a bit." He really didn't want to help give birth to a child but he knew that he was gonna have to because as she had said this baby wasn't waiting.

"It's Lieutenant Hank Anderson."

As another flare of pain ripped through her she knew that he needed to get ready because this baby was coming now. "It's - Fuck! It's crowning."

Hank got into the position to help finding that since she was wearing a dress it was easier. He didn't look down to check he simply let her use his shoulders as stirrups and stayed calm.

"You're going to have to look to help me." She was surprised at how calm he was as she waited for the next contraction.

"I know." That's the only thing he said to her before she pushed again and that's when he finally looked to make sure everything looked like it was going smoothly and it did.

"You have a kid don't you?" She only spoke when she wasn't having a contraction.

"I did." He didn't want to think about his son while he was helping someone give birth to their first child.

"What happened?" She watched as he stiffened a bit before he spoke.

"He died. Car crash. I survived but he didn't. The only human surgeon there was too high on red ice to operate. Even then I just knew that in the back of my mind he was already gone." He didn't look at her in the eyes when he told her. Hell, he didn't even know why he told her.

"What was his name?" Now that was unexpected. Hank expected her to say "I'm sorry." or shit maybe even say nothing at all. He watched was the baby's head had finally slid out completely.

"Next contraction you need to give a big push okay. We just need to get the shoulders out." He supported the head and was just going to wait for the next contraction until she could finally finish giving birth but he heard her ask again gently.

"What was his name?"

"Cole. His name was Cole."

As soon as he had let those words fall from his mouth he felt the baby go right into his hands and he faintly heard the sirens wailing but he really couldn't remember much as it seemed like everything happened so fast that it was like a blur.


	2. Unexpected Gift

1 week after the case.

"Good Morning, Hank." 

"Morning, been awhile since you've had to stop at my desk Jen. Let me guess I got mail." He looked at the basket that she pushed around with all the mail.

"Yup." She hands him a small box that was wrapped in white paper. It even had a small pastel yellow bow on it.

"You sure this is for me? It looks like a gift." 

"It's got your name on it Hank."

"There's another Hank."

"There's not another Lieutenant Hank Anderson." 

At that comment Hank finally looked at the package for his name and found it indeed said Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

"Well would you look at that." 

"Well I have to go deliver the rest of this pile out now. I'll see you the next time you get mail."

"See ya, Jen."

Hank decided that the mail could wait until later to be opened but the one and only Gavin Fucking Reed had decided that was not going to happen.

"Who the fuck would give you a gift? I'm pretty sure Jen got the names mixed up. It was probably meant for me." 

Hank only flipped the bastard off and started opening it. He couldn't believe what he saw when he opened it as it was pictures of the baby that he helped bring into the world. It was a ...


	3. Your choice ending.

**Baby** **Girl**

It was a baby girl. She was swaddled in a pastel purple blanket and had a white hat on her tiny head. She was still in the plastic crib from the hospital and there was a pink paper on the plastic by her head. With her details.

I'm a girl!

Name: Hana Ann Thompson

Birthday: July 8th

Weight: 6lbs 2oz

Length: 19in

Delivered by: Lieutenant Hank Anderson

Hank couldn't help but smile as he read it. He flipped the picture over to find a small note.

_This is Hana and she was the baby that you delivered almost a week ago. She's healthy and doing just fine. If you want to you can send me a letter back to the address on the box. I would like to send more pictures when she's grows but that's only if you will allow me too. Sincerely Madelynn._

**Baby Boy**

It was a baby boy. He could see Madelynn holding him as one of the photos and the other one being of him swaddled in a pastel blue blanket. He had tiny whisps of blonde hair on his small head. You could clearly make out all the details of the blue paper above his head.

I'm a boy!

Name: Cole Luca Thompson

Birthday: July 8th

Weight: 6lbs 2oz

Length: 19in

Delivered by: Lieutenant Hank Anderson

As soon as he had read what he saw at least 4 times over because he couldn't believe what he was seeing Hank Anderson, for the first time since he worked at the Detroit Police Department, had cried right there at his desk in front of all of his coworkers and surprisingly he didn't give a single fuck.

**Twins**

Hank simply stared at the picture as if it wasn't real. He saw Madelynn holding 2 babies both wrapped up in blue blankets. The next picture made him smile so big that not even Gavin's shitty attitude would be able to get rid of it. He saw the boys each in their individual hospital cribs with a yellow paper above each of their heads.

We're Twins!

Name: Connor Riley Thompson

Birthday: July 8th

Weight: 6lbs 2oz

Length: 19in

Delivered by: Lieutenant Hank Anderson

We're Twins!

Name: Cole Andy Thompson

Birthday: July 8th

Weight: 7lbs

Length: 21in

Delivered by: Lieutenant Hank Anderson

He noticed that one had been named Connor curious if she had meant to name him Connor after Connor (The android sent by Cyberlife.) Flipping over the picture gave him his answer.

_I named them with the two people who helped me and the rest of the women in the building that I had come to call friends. I could never thank either of you enough._

Hank decided that Connor should know. He also decided it was going to be fucking funny watching Connor try to handle what just happened.

"Hey, Connor come here for a second." He hid the picture in his hand for a second waiting for Connor to make his way over.

"Do you need something Lieutenant?" Connor tilted his head slightly and waited at Hank's desk.

"Nope, Just thought you would like to see this." He held the picture out for Connor and smiled waiting for Connor to understand what was happening.

"I don't understand." He was about to hand it back to Hank before Hank motioned for him to turn it over. Then Connor froze. He was trying to comprehend but couldn't. Hank burst out laughing hysterically when Connor had to do an entire forced reboot right there in the middle of the office.


End file.
